


Metonic Drabble Collection

by TheEnigmaMachine



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (OVA), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, metonic, sonetal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9960851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnigmaMachine/pseuds/TheEnigmaMachine
Summary: A series of drabbles dedicated to Sonic x Metal Sonic. Requests for future metonic drabbles are welcome!





	1. I got you a present

Sonic stood, squinting his eyes against the sun's glare, and noting just how light the box in his hands was. But of course it didn't weight much—the box was tiny after all—and yet, it still felt so unsubstantial.

As the sun started to inch below the horizon, Sonic began to pace, kicking up puffs of sand as he walked the beach. It wasn't that Metal was late. Sonic was just early.

After another round of pacing, Sonic sighed and plopped down on some rocks that were far above the line where the tide would rise. He had no idea what time high tide would even occur, but there was no point in taking unnecessary risks.

"Sonic?"

Sonic turned, grinning as Metal walked down from the hill above.

"Right on time!" Sonic said, holding his fist out Metal, who only tilted his head at the gesture.

Sonic sighed. "You're supposed to—you know what? Nevermind."

Metal took a seat next to him and turned his gaze toward the sunset.

Sonic bit his lip. Though the box was light, its weight still pressed down into Sonic's palm.

"Why didn't you just fly down?" Sonic said. He was stalling despite himself.

"If I had used my engine," Metal said, turning back to Sonic, "I would have arrived approximately 15 and a half minutes too early. Such deviance from agreed upon protocol would have been shameful."

"True," Sonic said, now fully aware of how early he himself had arrived. "But why didn't you just leave later?"

"If I am truthful..." Metal shook his head. He paused then gestured at one of the small, purple flowers growing in front of them. "This ecosystem is delicate. Eggman had already destroyed so much. I—"

Metal shook his head again. "It is ridiculous, I know, but given my technical affiliation with the Eggman Empire, I did not wish for the exhaust from my engine to disturb this ecosystem further."

Saying no more, Metal looked back to the sky. The sun had nearly disappeared now.

"Regardless," Metal finally said. "You wanted to see me?"

"I did." Sonic nodded. His stalling was getting ridiculous, and he may as well say it. "Here—"

With a single, swift motion, Sonic dropped the tiny box into Metal's hands and said, "I got you a present."

Metal turned the box in his hands and gently tugged at the bow, though he didn't untie it. "A present?"

"It's like a gift." Sonic smiled. "From me to you."

"Fascinating." Metal held the box up. "And what function does it serve?"

"Open it up and see."

Metal tugged on the corner of the ribbon, sliding it off. He carefully set it on the ground next to him then lifted the lid from the box. Tilting the box aside, Metal slid its contents into his palm. He paused, running his fingertips over the small bracelet.

"You wear it on your wrist. Like this."

Sonic leaned over, picking up Metal's hand in his own. He met Metal's gaze, nodded, then quickly slipped the bracelet over Metal's hand and onto his wrist.

Metal stretched his hand out. Small charms hung from the bracelet, catching the light from the sun as it continued to set.

"I've been thinking about how lonely it must be for you when you have to go back to Eggman all by yourself," Sonic said, leaning closer to Metal. "So I got this for you."

Metal turned, and much to Sonic's surprise, he placed his wrist into Sonic's palm, still wearing the bracelet.

"I have never seen such a thing," Metal said, though his voice was quiet. "Though what are these objects dangling from it?"

"It's a charm bracelet. Those are charms. But they're not just any charms. I wanted it to be easy for you to remember all the fun we've had. Like this one—"

Sonic gestured to a small sea shell fastened to the bracelet. "Remember that time I dared you to try swimming? Except when you went out there, you discovered your engine won't work underwater, and you just sank to the bottom of the ocean? We had to get Tails to pull you out!"

"I do recall that." Metal laughed with his characteristic beep. "I was cleaning sand out of my joints for days after that."

"This shell is from the beach where that happened. And this—" Sonic pointed to a small shard of polished, smooth, green glass. "This is from that time I brought that bottle of wine, except I forgot the bottle opener, so I asked you to help. And then you just smashed the bottle open!"

"In my defense, you technically only said you wanted the bottle open. You did not specify that you required the liquid kept off the ground."

"I know, I know," Sonic said. He gestured to another charm: a bent key. "And this one?"

"This one is obvious. This is from the time we tried, as you would say, to 'borrow' the doctor's Eggmobile. This mission ended with that particular machine's demise as we both realized—midflight, might I add—that neither of us could operate it."

"Yeah, but at least you got to rescue me before it crashed." Sonic beamed. "Now that was something. You got to fly off with me in your arms!"

Sonic clasped Metal's wrist in his hands. "So what do you think? Do you like it?"

Metal paused, growing very quiet and still. He waited a moment, then turned and threw his arms around Sonic, pulling him into an embrace.

"Thank you," Metal said, burying his face into Sonic's fur. "For everything."

"Anytime, Mets." Sonic grinned. His gift had been the success he had hoped for, and he quickly returned the embrace, wrapping his own arms around Metal's back.

"Anytime."


	2. Nonzero

From a statistical standpoint, it required a number of highly improbable events for Metal Sonic to have found himself in this position. Indeed, the problem of figuring out just what exactly had happened to him might very well be intractable, for Metal still hadn't solved it, no matter how many clock cycles he had dedicated to it.

And yet why, out of all the possibilities in the universe, had Metal ended up here?

"Hmm, this is odd," Tails said. He bit the top of his pencil then began to scribble in his notepad. "What do you think it is?"

"Hey, you're the smart one here, not me. How should I know?" Sonic shrugged then glanced back at Metal. "How about you, Mets? Any ideas?"

Metal's engine screeched as he tried to take a step forward, his knees wobbling, his gears catching. He could barely move, and yet the fact he could move at all was the first improbability. Tails had done what he could, but, well…Metal could only expect so much. The entire lower half of his body had melted in lava, after all.

He hobbled up to Sonic, who immediately wrapped his arm around Metal's shoulder, supporting Metal as Metal leaned his weight against Sonic.

This was the second improbability.

Metal would have shaken his head, but the pistons in his neck were still broken, so instead he said, "This structure is clearly a building."

"Obviously it's a building," Tails said. "But what kind? What's it for? What did the people who used to live here do with it?"

"People...used to live here?" Metal asked.

"Aw, come on Mets, of course they did. Buildings don't just grow out of the ground, after all," Sonic said.

Sonic pulled Metal closer to the decrepit building. It had been made of bricks once, deep, red bricks that now laid scattered like autumn leaves across the ground. Tiny vines poked between the cracks in the bricks, stretching upward to glean what little light they could from the perpetually overcast sky that gave the Land of Darkness its name.

Tails pulled a measuring tape from his bag and stepped up to the build. He stretched it out, measuring each brick and writing in his notebook. He paused, then turned back to Metal.

"I guess you did lose a lot of your data, huh? I'm sorry. Sonic asked me to restore you, and I did what I could, but…"

Tails trailed off, then turned back to his work.

"Hey, it's not like we can blame him for not knowing. We don't really understand the Land of Darkness ourselves," Sonic said. "That's why we're here, isn't it? We gotta map this place out. Understand what's going on down here. Can't let Eggman fool us like that again."

As Tails began to walk around the corner of the building, he turned back and said, "You two coming?"

"Sure, sure," Sonic said, and before Metal could try walking again, Sonic knelt down and scooped Metal into his arms. "I suppose I should just carry you, huh? It's not really fair to make you walk when we haven't finished fixing you yet."

"Hey, I'm still working on that one," Tails said, head poking out from the other side of the corner. "I didn't have all the supplies I needed. And who knows, maybe we'll find something in these ruins. The Land of Darkness is supposed to be technologically superior to the Land of the Sky, after all."

And yet Sonic didn't put Metal down, which placed Metal in a significant dilemma. How could Metal let Sonic—the one he was supposed to destroy—carry him? He really should insist on walking himself.

And yet...there was something about the way Sonic kept looking at him. Metal had counted—he was a computer; counting was his speciality—and Sonic consistently kept gazing at Metal every 10.32 seconds, on average.

The third improbability.

Sonic trotted a few paces from Tails, pausing to consider a light bulb inside a glass bubble attached to an intricate iron spire which, despite the rust pox scarring its surface, appeared to be remarkably well preserved.

"Why…" Metal whispered. "Why did you do it?"

"Huh?" Sonic tore his gaze from the strange landmark and looked back at Metal. "What'd I do?"

"You saved me," Metal said. "Even after I slapped your hand away, you still dragged me out of that lava flow. You burned yourself saving me. Why?"

Sonic grinned. "I'm the hero. Saving people is what I do."

"But you did not just save me. You took me into your home. You requested Tails repair me. Even after I nearly destroyed the entire planet, you still trusted me. Why?"

Sonic's grin faded, and he looked away. "I almost lost you."

"You...almost lost me?"

Sonic nodded. Ahead, a small, stone bench sat in a matt of weeds. Sonic walked up to it, brushed the leaves from the seat, and sat on it, placing Metal on the bench next to him.

Sonic clenched his fists and gazed up at the sky. The sun—despite being at its midday zenith—was utterly blocked by the thick cloud layer.

"I saved you...well, it wasn't just because I'm the hero. It was...it was also because we're connected, you know?"

"We are...connected," Metal said. "That is true. I do not understand how, and yet...I can feel it. I can feel...you."

The fourth improbability.

Sonic bit his lip, paused, then turned back to Metal. Gingerly, he cupped Metal's cheek in his palm, running his thumb over the bolt on Metal's muzzle.

"You feel it too, don't you?" Sonic said, gazing directly into Metal's optics. "I know you do. I feel it."

Metal's hand shook, though he did not know why. Unlike his legs, his hands did not need repair.

Metal pressed his palm to Sonic's hand. He did feel it. He didn't know what it was, but he did feel…

The fifth improbability.

"I—" Metal started, but stopped as a torrent of leaves sprayed into his face. Tails landed near him.

"Sonic—quickly! Look!" Tails exclaimed, waving his hands in the air. He was holding something.

Sonic jolted backward, flushing, trying to hide his face in the whirlwind of leaves. "Yeah? W-what's up?"

"This building—it must have been a library! Full of books! Sure, some are destroyed now, but there's still a lot that were preserved and...hey, what are you two doing out here, anyway?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Sonic paused. "A library? Really?"

"Yes! Isn't it exciting? A library! In the Land of Darkness!" Tails beamed then turned around and sprinted back toward the building.

"What is a…'library'?" Metal asked. Sonic lifted him into his arms and began to follow Tails.

Still walking forward, Sonic squeezed Metal's hand from beneath him. "You still have a lot to learn about the world, don't you? That's fine. I can show you everything, everything above in the Land of the Sky."

"And the Land of Darkness?" Metal asked.

"I don't know what's down here, so I can't show you, but I can explore it with you. Would you like that?"

"Yes. I would...I would like that," Metal said.

"Then let's get started!"


	3. I swear it was an accident

Central City never slept. Well, technically neither did Metal Sonic. Not that this made his job any easier, because if Central City couldn't afford sleep, then it also couldn't afford Metal Sonic.

And Central City knew it. The G.U.N. soldiers standing outside museum proved as much.

Which was why Metal had to resort to hiding in the bushes that lined the small public garden across the street from the museum. Though "bush" might be too generous. These more like twigs covered in street litter.

It didn't help that Eggman had told them. Eggman had no sense of efficiency. No, he had to make a spectacle of it, even going as far to send one his drones to the museum personally. "These people need to learn to properly respect the might of the Eggman Empire," he had said.

A squad of troops marched up and saluted their comrades in front of the building.

Metal froze. He had been waiting for this.

Taking a rock from the ground, Metal chucked it forward. The rock soared, then crashed through the window of a nearby car, causing the car alarm to wail. The avenue quickly filled with a cacophony of sirens, and the G.U.N. shoulders turned.

Metal jumped, rolled across the street, and crouched beneath the window. He peaked out, just enough to see a handful of the soldiers running to the bush where he had been hidden. Turning back to the window, he cracked it open and slid inside.

A variety of exhibits spanned the walls, but Metal ignored them, rushing down the corridor instead. There was no point looking around. He knew where he needed to go.

Metal halted his engine, coasting to a stop, as the corridor ended in a great, maple door. He then cracked the door open, just enough for him to slip through, and close it behind him.

The room was expansive, arching up into a great, glass dome ceiling. Cloth banners hung around it, and across the hardwood floor, gallery ropes organized the exhibits. During opening hours, this room would surely be packed with guests, and yet in the late hours of the night, the room was utterly empty.

Metal took a step, twisted, then took another step, awkwardly stretching out to avoid the museum's infrared sensors, which were frankly ridiculous. Sure, maybe a normal thief couldn't see the infrared beams, but not Metal Sonic. It was an easy matter to attune his optics to pick them up.

Metal continued shuffling until he reached the thick, glass display in the center of the room.

"You always were so graceful, but I never knew you could dance too."

Metal spun, turning as a flash of movement rushed toward him, and before Metal could react, _he_ was at Metal's side.

Sonic grinned at him. "I'm not so great at that. Dancing, I mean. Maybe you can show me some time?"

Metal froze, processors spinning, until he could only manage to say one thing. "You! Why are you-"

Metal slapped his forehead. Of course Sonic would be here. Not only because Eggman had made his threat completely public, but also because Sonic had picked up an annoying tendency to follow Metal around and say increasingly bizarre things.

"Why am I here? You know as well as I do, Mets. I can't let you steal that." Sonic gesture to the glass case, paused, then turned and pressed his face to the glass. "What is it, anyway?"

Metal inched away. Perhaps, if he could just keep Sonic distracted…

"Really? You would follow me here, yet not even bother to learn what Eggman send me to steal?" Metal said, sliding up to the locked panel behind the display case.

Luckily, Sonic didn't take his eyes off the item inside. "It's so pretty. All gold and shiny. I bet it'd look really nice on you, Mets. So, uh, what is it?"

Metal paused. Why did Sonic keep saying stuff like that?

Metal shook his head and turned his attention back to the lock. Quietly, he popped the yellow panel off the back of his hand, revealing a small cavity on the inside of the yellow armor. He reached into it and pulled out a key.

"The Infinity Bracelet," Metal said, slipping the key into the lock. "The ancient echidnas were thought to have created it. It is said to have the power to unify both the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald."

"Bracelet? But it looks like two bracelets. Only they are stuck together. Like the number eight," Sonic said.

The lock clicked. Metal slid the key back inside his armor, returned the armor to his hand, then slowly, inched his hand inside the case. He was close now. So close. The bracelet brushed his fingers.

"Now Mets, I told you. I can't let you steal that."

Metal started. Sonic wasn't in front of the case any more. Now he was at the back, standing right next to Metal.

Sonic slid his arm into the case and grabbed Metal's hand.

"Let go of me," Metal hissed. He lunged forward.

Sonic lunged too, leaning his weight against Metal as he tried to pull Metal back from the case. Metal turned, trying to shove Sonic away with his elbow while still reaching forward.

_Click_.

They both froze. Metal glanced at Sonic. Sonic glanced back at him, chewing his lip. Slowly, they both pulled their arms from the case.

A brilliant, golden band strapped across their arms, each of their wrists inside one of its elegant loops.

Sonic frowned. "I swear it was an accident."

"But...how? There are no clasps, nor brackets, nor anything else," Metal said. He pulled his arm closer, causing Sonic to bump into him. Metal tried to ignore him, which was difficult because now Sonic's fur was brushing against his armor.

And yet he couldn't slip his wrist out of the bracelet. It just wasn't wide enough, and as far as Metal could tell, it should have been physically impossible for the bracelet to slip on his wrist in the first place.

"Freeze!"

The entire squad of G.U.N. soldiers rushed into the room, their boots echoing against the wooden floors. The brushed aside the gallery ropes and dropped to the ground, steadying their rifles. They took aim.

"Sir?" one of the soldiers said. "I thought you said Eggman only had one robot hedgehog. But there are clearly two in here."

The other soldier, who appeared to be the squad leader, scratched his chin. "You're not wrong, private. That pointy one definitely matches the description we were given, but the other one looks just like him too. How do we know which one is the robot?"

"Seriously? Again?" Sonic threw his hands into the air, dragging Metal along with them. "How stupid are you guys?"

"Sir? What if they're both robots, sir?"

"Of course! You're right, private. They must both be robots. We'll be sure to spread the word across all of G.U.N. Both these robotic hedgehogs must be captured."

"You guys know me! You know me!" Sonic shouted. He groaned then turned to Metal. "Seriously?"

"While I do appreciate the irony of you being mistaken for me," Metal said, "it would be wise to escape before they shoot us."

"Oh. Right." Sonic turned to run, but he forgot Metal was still attached to his wrist, and the sudden jolt caused Sonic to trip. Metal fell on top of him and flinched. The smoothness of Sonic's fur took up far many clock cycles to process.

"Just-come here," Metal said, and before Sonic could protest, Metal scooped him into his arms and revved his engine. He launched upward. The soldiers fired at them, but Metal was flying too quickly, and they missed.

Glass shattered as Metal crashed through the overhead windows. The night sky stretched before them, Central City glistening beneath them, but Metal pressed onward, trying to put as much distance between them and the G.U.N. soldiers as he could/

He was also still trying to ignore Sonic, who had snuggled into Metal's chest. Why did his sworn enemy have to be so distracting?

"You can't go back to Eggman, you know," Sonic said with a yawn. "He'd just cut off your hand to get the bracelet."

"I can get a new hand."

"And what about me? You're just gonna drop me off at ol' Eggman's lair? I don't think that would go so well. For ol' Egghead, at least."

Metal said nothing. Sonic wasn't wrong. Even with the bracelet, trying to bring Sonic back would not make Eggman pleased. Especially not when Sonic found a way to destroy yet another secret lair.

"Ancient echidnas, huh? That sounds like it'd make a pretty cool adventure, don't you think? Hey Mets, you ever been on an ancient-echidna adventure?"

"You are...inviting me?"

"Of course." Sonic closed his eyes. "Just picture it: you and me, exploring all sorts of echidna ruins as we unlock the secret of thing. Should be fun."

Metal went to speak, but before he said anything, he looked down.

Sonic was asleep.

Metal shook his head, then turned, heading east.

Toward the capital of the old echidna nation.


	4. I'm pregnant

The debate between yellow mustard and deli mustard was something Sonic never understood. Why bother with either? There was only one thing that belonged on a hot dog, and it wasn't any kind of mustard.

Well, maybe there were two things.

"Tails, can you pass the cheese?" Sonic asked. He squinted. The sun was in his eyes again, so he reached up, adjusted the umbrella over their picnic table, then leaned back in his chair, kicking his legs onto the table.

Tails pressed his fingers to his forehead, but handed Sonic the cheese anyway. "Do you really need to put your feet on the table? While we're eating?"

Sonic sprinkled the cheese on his chili dog then took a bite.

"'Course I do," Sonic said, chewing. He swallowed. "Hey, you know when Mets is supposed to get here?"

Tails shrugged. "He's your boyfriend. How should I know?"

"I think he's late. Which is weird. He's usually freakishly precise about these things," Sonic said.

"Isn't that him now?" Tails said.

Sonic turned. Sure enough, Metal was walking toward them, trudging through the wet grass that spread like paste throughout the park.

Metal greeted them with a curt nod. "I apologize for my tardiness. There was...something that came up."

Sonic dumped his chili dog on his plate, sprang up, and squeezed Metal into an embrace. "Fashionably late, I say! Come on over and sit down."

Metal stepped up to the table then paused. "Sonic, I have something I need to tell you. Please. It would be better if you were seated."

Sonic eyed Tails, returning to his seat. "Mets? Is something wrong?"

Metal tapped his fingers together and looked away. Sonic shrugged, taking a sip of his soda. Metal did this sometimes. It was probably nothing.

"I am pregnant."

Sonic choked. He barely managed to turn away from the table before spitting his mouthful of soda everywhere.

"W-what—" Sonic stammered.

"I am pregnant," Metal said simply.

"How—" Sonic glanced at Tails, who was only partially trying to hide his amusement.

"Do not worry," Metal said. "I can assure you that you are the father."

"Of course I'm the father! You—"

Wait. What was he thinking? This was insanity itself. "There's no way you're pregnant, Metal. That's like...super not possible. For so, so many reasons."

"It is possible. I am pregnant. Therefore it is possible."

Sonic groaned. Was he really going to have to do this? Was he really going to have to explain the birds and the bees to Metal Sonic? Of all the ridiculous things to have happened—

"Listen. Metal. You're not—"

Metal grabbed Sonic's arm, dragging him out of the chair. "I am going into labor now. We must hurry."

Metal revved his engine and flew off with Sonic, leaving Tails alone in the park, who paused for a moment, then laughed, shaking his head.

* * *

Metal threw open the door to their house and dropped Sonic on the living room sofa. He then turned and marched back to the front door.

"What are you—" Sonic stopped as Metal dropped something into his lap.

It was...a mail package? Someone had definitely sent it to them. It even had a return address, from "Station Square Media Network."

"Metal. Listen. This is getting ridiculous. You're not…"

It was the look on Metal's face that made Sonic pause. He had never seen Metal look so proud.

Metal plopped down on the couch next to him and squeezed his hand, beaming.

"I want you to open it," Metal said.

Sonic couldn't bring himself to contradict Metal. Not when Metal looked so happy.

"Okay," Sonic shrugged. "I'll open it."

Sonic peeled away the packing tape and folded back the box flaps. Inside was a wad of packing peanuts with a note, printed on what appeared to be standardized corporate stationary. Sonic read it aloud.

"We at Station Square Media Network would like to thank you for your appearance on our show. While your sudden disappearance during the middle of our program disqualified you, we would still like to offer you this consolation prize."

Below the printed text, the author had signed her name in bright, purple ink.

"Yours truly, Marilyn."

"Marilyn," Sonic said. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"We met her on our first date. Remember? It was nine months ago today."

"Oh yeah. Marilyn the Goat." Sonic cringed. He had awkward memories of that night. Sure, he had met Metal, which was great, but the show producers hadn't exactly been charitable toward them when the show finally aired.

Metal tore the letter from Sonic's hand and threw it aside. "Come on. Finish opening it."

"Alright," Sonic said. He thrusted both his arm into the box, brushing aside the packing peanuts and lifting out a small, metallic box about the size of a toaster.

Wait...it _was_ a toaster.

Metal placed one hand over the toaster and grabbed Sonic's hand with the other, staring at the prize in awe.

"Our son," he whispered. "We are now parents."

Sonic gapped. He said nothing. He could say nothing. Metal was beaming with pride, and in Sonic's hands, was a _toaster_.

The toaster shook. A screen lit up on its side, black and white, and two, small eyes blinked up at him. Sonic nearly dropped the thing in shock.

"What the—"

"Would you look at that," Tails said, standing at the front door. He walked up to them. "A ToastPro 5000. The latest model. They say it can learn your toast preferences and more."

Metal cradled the toaster, which looked up at him in bewilderment, as if seeing the world for the first time.

"And more? What's the more?" Sonic asked.

"Haven't you been watching the news? This model created a pretty big controversy. Apparently, in order to make the ToastPro 5000 really good at toasting, they had to make it really intelligent. Like, really, really intelligent. Out of the box, it doesn't know much, but..."

Tails trailed off. Metal was still cradling the toaster, which appeared to have fallen asleep.

"You're telling me they made sentient toasters. They literally took machines capable of thinking, capable of feeling, machines with hopes and dreams of their own, and trapped them in toasters," Sonic said.

Tails cringed. "Yeah. It is kind of horrible, isn't it? But ToastPro claims the toasters won't actually develop like that unless they're taught to think that way. If you just kept it in the kitchen and only used it for toasting, it wouldn't really become sentient. Probably."

"This is our son. We will raise him." Metal suddenly stood up and stepped forward, taking Tails's hand. "Please. He needs a body."

Sonic stood up and wrapped his arm around Metal's shoulder. "Mets is right. If this toaster is really sentient, then we can't leave him like this. Could you upload his consciousness into something better?"

Tails nodded. "Of course I can. But listen—the toasters only have the capacity for sentience. He would still need to learn, and so you'd still need to raise him. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Sonic squeezed Metal closer.

"I'm sure."


	5. I could give you a massage

Eggman may have claimed Metal Sonic had "only one job," and yet, as was typical for the doctor, "only one job" was woefully imprecise. Indeed, as far as Metal was concerned, this particular mission was composed of at least three different tasks.

First, he had to lure Sonic to Azure Lake Zone. This was, perhaps, the easiest task. Wherever Metal went, Sonic would just show up. Guaranteed. It literally did not matter where; this happened everywhere, and Metal didn't even need to do anything.

Thus part one was already in progress, even if it seemed to be taking much longer than normal. Metal had been at Azure Lake for nearly three hours now, with nothing to do but sit in the grass and watch the wind blow gentle ripples across the shallow body of water that gave Azure Lake its name.

Then, at long last, he heard footsteps.

"You are late," Metal said without turning.

"Late? I didn't know we had a date," Sonic said.

"We did," Metal snapped. "And in all previous instances, it took you but a mere twenty minutes or less to find me. This is unacceptable."

Sonic laughed and plopped down into the grass beside Metal. He sighed then slid down, laying on his back and looking up at the clouds. Though the weather was bright and clear, it was late afternoon, and the sun had edged behind the narrow mountain ridge.

Metal leapt to his feet. "What are you doing? Laying down! We were supposed to race!"

Sonic sighed and closed his eyes, the faintest trace of a smile crossing his lips. "You really did plan out our whole date, didn't you?"

"We were supposed to race," Metal repeated. Racing was critical for part two.

"Yeah, well, you can blame 'ol Eggbreath for that one," Sonic groaned. He rolled on his side and winced. "Don't tell him I said this, but his latest Egg-o-whatever actually managed to wear me out yesterday. I swear, every muscle in my body still aches."

"But—" Metal had not planned for this. Part two was a prerequisite for part three. There was no alternative.

Sonic stretched up then let his arms fall back into the grass. He turned his head, looking directly at Metal. "Sorry, Mets, but today's not a running day. Maybe tomorrow?"

Not a running day? Since when was any day not a running day for Sonic?

"Do you…" Metal scanned through his database. He needed something, anything, that would make Sonic feel well enough to race.

And then he found the solution.

"I could give you a massage," Metal said simply.

"W-what?" Sonic bolted upright, and it was the oddest thing, his cheeks were now...red? Why was Sonic red?

"I could give you a massage," Metal repeated. "I have all the data I need for executing the protocol."

"You really want to?" Sonic took a deep breath. He regained a modicum of composure, though he was still flushing. "I mean, I'm not gonna say no, but I didn't think—"

Metal nodded. "Yes. This is the correct course of action."

"Well then," Sonic sunk back into the grass again then rolled over on his stomach, his head tilted aside, resting his cheek on his arms. "If you insist…"

Metal inched over to Sonic, kneeling at the hedgehog's side. He brought his hands up, clicked the data through his processors, then slowly, he pressed both his palms to Sonic's shoulders.

It was...Metal didn't have the words to describe it; it was all so novel. He had never really touched Sonic before, not like this, nor had he ever really thought about what it would be like, but now…

It was just that Sonic was so warm. Heat soaked up from Sonic's body into Metal's hands, and his fur—it was so soft. Metal had never felt anything like it, and he even found himself deviating from his massage protocol, taking the opportunity to run his fingers through the fur.

"Mmm," Sonic purred, closing his eyes. "A little to the left."

Metal complied, dragging his fingers through Sonic's fur as he moved, working his way up to the muscles of Sonic's upper back. With his palms down, he applied pressure, then rocked his wrist back, gently kneading away the pain.

"That's it. That's the spot," Sonic said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I had no idea you could do this."

"It is just a matter of application," Metal said. He brought his hands up to Sonic's shoulders and squeezed, then released, only to squeeze again.

Metal had to admit—Sonic's entire physiology was frankly remarkable. Sonics muscles were so firm, yet surprisingly soft too, and Metal found himself oddly enjoying the examination.

Next, Metal brought his hands up to Sonic's neck, tracing the bottom of Sonic's quills with his fingers. He did that for awhile, then brought his fingers to the side of Sonic's neck, rubbing small circles across Sonic's skin.

"How is this?" Metal asked. "Do you feel better?

When there was no response, Metal leaned over, and quickly figured out why.

Sonic had fallen asleep.

Metal pulled his hands away from Sonic and simply stared at him. Sonic shouldn't be asleep. Sonic was supposed to race him. This was exactly the opposite.

The sky was darkening too. The sun had slipped further down the horizon, lighting the sky with a deep, pastel crimson.

Now what was Metal supposed to do? Part three couldn't happen until after part two, and now Sonic was asleep.

Metal shook his head and slid down into the grass himself, rolling on his side to look at Sonic. Sonic did look so peaceful asleep, and Metal hated to wake him.

Well, technically, if he waited for Sonic to wake up then raced him, that would fulfill part two. Eggman never did specify a time requirement.

Yes. This was a good plan. He would fulfill all the doctor's requirements, and he could spend time with Sonic.

Metal took one last look at Sonic, then activated his own sleep mode. He drifted offline.


	6. Well this is awkward

Without a doubt, Dr. Eggman was the greatest genius the world had ever seen. For it was he that had built the greatest of fortresses, the deadliest of robots, and, perhaps most impressive of all—

He qualified for simply the best discounts.

Metal Sonic held his claws to the baker's neck as Eggman shoveled another muffin into his mouth.

“Want a muffin?” he asked Metal Sonic. “I know you can't eat them, but they're free!”

“Actually, I now can—”

“They're not supposed to be free,” the baker, a female raccoon wearing a deep green apron, hissed.

She even dared to glare him. The nerve!

“They're free if you're meeee,” Eggman sang. He popped another muffin into his mouth.

“Doctor,” Metal Sonic said. “This mission. It is not even irrational. It is not even illogical. It is simply…”

Eggman smashed the muffin against Metal Sonic’s muzzle. Of course, given Eggman had deliberately engineered Metal Sonic without a mouth, the muffin merely crumbled into a pile of crumbs, flaking to the floor.

“...ridiculous.” Metal finished.

“Stop right there, Eggman!”

Sonic crashed through the window, spinning, shards of glass raining everywhere.

“You could've at least tried the door,” the baker said. “It was unlocked.”

Eggman laughed, spinning on his heels to face Sonic. “Idiot! You've fallen right into my trap! Metal Sonic—attack!

“Affirmative.”

Metal Sonic revved his engine, grabbed Sonic in his arms, and flung them both out the other window, smashing it to pieces.

The baker groaned.

“Here, take one,” Eggman said, handing her a muffin. “They're on the house.”

The baker glared at him. “That robot was right. You are a ridiculous man.”

“Nonsense,” Eggman said. “This plan is flawless. I don't even have to lift a finger while Metal Sonic tears Sonic to pieces.”

“Oh?” the baker said. “And how can you be so sure of that? Even your own robot said the plan was ridiculous. How do you know he's going carry it out?”

“Because,” Eggman said, “he can only do what I program him to. That's the whole point.”

The baker gestured to the window, or rather, what was left of it. “Then what's he doing now?”

Eggman poked his head through the window. Across the street, Metal Sonic had pinned Sonic to the wall.

The plan had actually worked. Metal Sonic had actually captured Sonic! Despite the flawless nature of Eggman’s plans, they usually still failed somehow. But this one had actually worked! This was fantastic, just fantastic.

And now that Metal Sonic had captured Sonic, he would eviscerate that hedgehog. Soon, Metal Sonic would tear his arch nemesis to pieces.

Any minute now. Annnny minute now.

What was Metal Sonic waiting for? He wasn't tearing Sonic into a million pieces. He wasn’t doing anything at all as far as Eggman could tell.

Eggman glanced at the baker, who in turn looked back with an amused sense of schadenfreude on her face. Bewildered, Eggman opened the door and stepped outside.

Now that he had a clearer view, Eggman could see what Metal was doing

He wasn't killing Sonic, he was—

He was—

Since when did Metal Sonic have lips? And a tongue? And since when he did—

Sonic must have noticed him, for he smiled with the half of his face that wasn't locked with Metal Sonic, who now apparently had a mouth, then pulled Metal closer into him, deepening their kiss.

“Wha—” Eggman choked. His brain tried to make sense of this, but instead of answers, all he got was fuzzy, blank confusion.

And Metal Sonic had the audacity to look like he was actually _enjoying_ it.

Sonic pulled back and smirked. “Looks like you finally managed to do something right for once, Egghead. I guess even a broken clock is right twice a day.”

Sonic’s annoying voice pierced through Eggman’s mind, and his brain managed to sputter into a shaky reboot.

“You—! Metal Sonic—you...you...what are you doing?!”

Metal Sonic cocked his head. “Do you not know? I am doing what you ordered me to do.”

“You most certainly are not!”

Metal turned to face him, and the robot actually looked annoyed. Insane!

“I am following your orders. You ordered me to kiss Sonic the Hedgehog,” Metal Sonic said.

“Might I add,” Sonic said, pulling Metal closer to him, “he is _very good_ at carrying out your orders.”

“That's not what I said at all! I ordered you to _kill_ Sonic, not kiss him!”

“Oh,” Metal said. He took one step back from Sonic, looking up and down the hedgehog’s body as if appraising him, then turned to Eggman.

“Well this is awkward.”


	7. Did you just crack a smile for me?

Metal never did understand why the stars shone so brightly here. The ambient city light should have washed them away, and yet, there they were: countless stars, burning billions of light years away, sprinkled across the horizon like glitter.

Not only were the stars far away from him, they far from each other too. Far enough from everything that nothing could ever touch them. Each was doomed to burn in isolation, spread so far apart by the time light from another star reached them, it was a billion years too late.

Metal shook his head, trying to draw his attention back to the earth. He had more important things to do than to wonder how Starlight Zone got its name.

He needed to find Sonic.

Green flecks crumbled off the cobblestones beneath his feet as Metal trudged along, and when he finally reached the building, he paused, for it was as nondescript as all the other buildings in this suburban enclave.

But perhaps, if Metal were atop that building, it would be easier to hunt Sonic. Revving his engine, Metal shot up into the sky and came to a soft landing atop the roof.

Or the rooftop garden, to be specific. Neatly trimmed hedges rowed lines of vibrant flowers, all kept in tidy boxes so white they almost shone in the starlight. Brisk, wavy music played dimly from a large hifi box stacked in the corner, and small chairs were stuffed between the planters.

Stepping forward, Metal plucked a small, yellow flower from the ground. As he twirled it between his fingers, its sunny petals glowed faintly beneath the stars.

"Took your time coming here, did you?"

Metal spun on his heels, and there, lounging in one of the wicker chairs, was his single, greatest rival.

Sonic.

"You," Metal growled. "I am here to destroy you."

"You'd better be careful," Sonic said. He leaned back, stretching his arms to the sky, then lept up. "All work and no play will make Mets a dull 'bot."

"You think this is a game?" Metal raised his hand, brandishing his claws at Sonic. "I am here to destroy you!"

"Life's a game, my friend." Sonic said. Taking a step forward, he cupped his hands around Metal's raised claws and grinned.

"What'd you bring me, anyway?" Sonic slipped his fingers into Metal's palm and pulled out the flower.

"Aw, Mets, you shouldn't have!" Grinning again, Sonic tucked the flower behind his ear. "This is beautiful. I love it!"

"You—!" Metal lunged forward, but as his feet struck the ground, they just so happened to click in time with the beat emanating from the hifi set.

For an instant, Sonic paused. As the beat hit again, he stepped backward, matching the click of Metal's feet with his own shuffle.

"What are you—" Metal reached back, then thrust his claws forward. Sonic dug his heels into the ground, then twirled aside as Metal sliced the air where Sonic had once stood.

"What are you doing?" Metal asked. By this point, he was genuinely perplexed. Sure, Sonic was dodging his attacks, but why was he doing it with so much flair?

"I'm just doing what you're doing," Sonic said. With another twirled, he stepped up to Metal's side, still keeping with the rhythm of the music.

"You are...fighting, then?" Metal asked, more confused than anything. "But you are doing a thoroughly suboptimal job. You have not even tried to strike me once."

Before Metal had time to react, Sonic turned and thrust his arm. Metal flinched, his systems automatically bracing.

But the only thing Sonic did was let his palm come to a rest atop Metal's shoulder.

"Suboptimal? I'm not the one who just lost," Sonic said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"What are you—" But before Metal could finish, the rhythm of the music quickened.

"Don't tell me," Sonic dropped his hand from Metal's shoulder to Metal's back, and with his other hand, he picked up Metal's palm. "That you've never danced before?"

Metal simply stood there. He had never expected Sonic to grab him like this, and he had utterly no protocol for it.

What was he supposed to do?

"Dance?" Metal finally managed to say, "What is…'dance'?"

Sonic grinned so widely he was practically beaming. "It's a whole lot of fun. Here, I'll show you!"

Still holding Metal's hand, Sonic dropped his other hand to Metal's waist and pulled Metal into his chest.

"Grab my back," Sonic said.

Lacking any other protocol, Metal followed the next clearest instruction. He brought his hand up and let it rest on Sonic's back, just to the side of his spines.

"This is very odd," Metal said.

"It's fun! Now, follow my lead."

As the music picked up again, Sonic stepped backward. Metal still had no idea what was happening, but if Sonic wanted Metal to copy him, that was easy enough.

Metal stepped forward, matching both Sonic's steps and the beat of the music.

"That's it! You're a natural," Sonic said. "Now back."

Sonic reversed the direction of his steps, and Metal did likewise, keeping in time with both Sonic and the music.

"This is...not entirely unpleasant," Metal said. Both the music and Sonic's movement shared the same pattern, and when Metal was able to match it, he felt a small flicker of satisfaction in the mathematical perfection.

"Did I just enter an alternate universe," Sonic said, "Or did you really crack a smile for me?"

"That is impossible. I cannot smile. I have not a mouth."

"But you've gotta admit," Sonic said, and as the music slowed, he decreased their pace to match. "I've never seen you look so happy, Mets."

"Happy?" Metal repeated.

_Happy._ So there was a word for this.

Sonic drew Metal closer, so close that his breath misted Metal's quills as he rested his chin on Metal's shoulder.

Sonic didn't say anything now. He closed his eyes as he and Metal rocked gently back and forth to the music.

Metal leaned his head against Sonic's cheek, but turned his optics up toward the sky. The stars were still there, but they seemed brighter now, their radiant sparkling far more impressive than any light from the city.

And somehow, the stars seemed less lonely.


	8. Kiss me

Fingers pressed to his cheek, he swiped down to his mouth. Now he pointed to his chest.

Pause.

No, no! He was doing it wrong again. He had to get this right.

Metal Sonic plucked the sheet of paper from the wall. He had thoroughly polished a patch of the chrome paneling right here specifically for this purpose, and now it shone like a mirror. Metal could see his reflection in it, and by extension, his mistakes.

He smoothed out the crinkled sheet. Creases cut through the faded instructions, but Metal still understood them. He tacked the sheet back to the wall.

_Fingers to the cheek, then swipe. Now the chest._

"Metal Sonic!"

The tinny, robotic voice came from the other side of the door, and Metal shook his head. He was hiding in his maintenance room, like he usually did when off-duty, but apparently, someone needed him. So Metal slid the door open, revealing an irritated Orbot standing with his arms crossed.

"Where have you been?" Orbot demanded, "It's code blue! Dr. Eggman needs you right away!"

Metal nodded. It was all he could do, really. He stepped out of his room and into the steel hallway. Orbot was already ahead of him, so Metal lagged behind.

Code blue. The code Eggman reserved for only the most dire of circumstances, and ordinarily, only one person who could bring Eggman to code blue.

Dare Metal hope…?

"What are you doing?" Orbot hissed, spinning around and pointing at Metal. "You're faster than this! For goodness sake, you can _fly_! Why are you following me? Go to Eggman!"

Metal Sonic started, straightening his posture, then nodded.

Code blue. Go to Eggman. Right.

Metal revved his engine, and with a burst of exhaust, he shot down the corridor. Steel, light fixtures, and exposed pipes blurred together as Metal flew, and soon, he burst through the doors to Eggman's control room.

Eggman himself was there, leaning over and pounding on the control panel.

He spun on his heels as soon as he noticed Metal.

"You see that?" Eggman said. He was pointing at the screen above the panel. "Do you see who that is?"

Despite the grainy image, Metal could make out who was on the screen perfectly well. How could he ever forget? Those red shoes, that peach skin, and the lustrous, blue fur. Metal had often wondered how that fur would feel. It had to be so soft and warm and—

"It's Sonic!" Eggman said. "This is your chance, Metal Sonic. Destroy him!"

Destroy him? But how could Metal destroy anything so perfect? It would be a crime against reason itself, like burning up a priceless masterpiece, or destroying the last manuscript, or—

Metal caught himself before he could get carried away again. Eggman was not to know about this, at least not yet.

Metal nodded in acknowledgement and turned to leave.

"He's in the west corridor," Eggman added, turning back to the monitor. "Now move!"

Metal revved his engine again and launched down the hallway, passing the still scurrying Orbot and heading westward. He turned the corner, sloppier than he would have liked—luckily Sonic wasn't here to see that—and next was the hanger.

Except the door to the aircraft hanger laid in a crumpled heap of steel, and inside, a familiar voice was shouting.

"You doing alright over there, Tails?"

"I'm fine! Just keep them busy while I try to get into the mainframe room."

Metal stood outside the door, staring in, unmoving.

Sonic was in there! And he was talking to Tails! Metal had always admired how Sonic talked to Tails. How he talked to all his friends. How he treated everyone. He wasn't like stuffy, whiny Orbot or grumpy, old Eggman. No, Sonic was filled with vitality, and he treated everyone with respect, and he—

And he was staring at Metal. Tails had scurried off somewhere, and now Sonic was staring at him.

This was his chance!

Metal straightened his back and made eye contact with Sonic. He nodded.

This was it. Just like how he had practiced.

_Fingers to the cheek._

Metal flattened his hand and brought his fingers up to the bolt on his cheek. He was shaking.

_Down to the mouth._

Metal Sonic didn't have a mouth. That was half the problem, but he brought his fingers to where his mouth should be.

_Point to yourself._

With both hands, and fingers still flat, Metal gestured to his chest.

_Kiss me._

Sonic paused. He wasn't running. He wasn't attacking.

He was watching.

Metal nodded. He repeated the signs.

_Kiss._

Fingers to the cheek. Down to the mouth.

_Me._

Point.

Orbot scurried up behind him. "Are you blind? He's right there! Attack!"

_The doctor gave me the ability to see_ , Metal thought, _but he did not—_

Sonic cocked his head in confusion.

"Metal Sonic!" Eggman's voice boomed over Orbot's communicator. "Are you disobeying my orders? Don't make me repeat myself."

Sonic turned.

_No!_ Metal thought. He revved his engine, launching himself into the room and toward Sonic.

Sonic leapt from Metal's path and landed with that remarkable grace Metal admired so much.

"Too slow!" Sonic said with a yawn. "Is this glacial assault all ol' Egghead can cook up these days?"

Metal cut his engine and dropped to the ground. He waved at Sonic, frantically; this was his only chance.

_Kiss me._

Metal had picked these signs deliberately. "I like you" was too long. "I love you" was too heavy-handed. But "kiss me" was perfect. It conveyed the message. It would let him tell Sonic without a voice.

But Sonic wasn't looking at him.

Eggman burst into the aircraft hanger, strapped into the latest version of his Death Egg Robot, and in the robot's claws, Eggman was crushing Tails.

"Sonic," Tails said with a choke. "Help—"

Sonic leapt away from Metal, running toward his friend. "Tails! Hang on, buddy. I'm coming!"

Before Metal had time to react, Eggman launched the Death Egg Robot into the air, crushing the walls and ceiling of his own base. Sonic then followed, bouncing off the debris in pursuit.

Metal dropped to his knees, watching the one he loved spinning away. If he could only just talk to him, only just tell him—

And then what? Did he really think Sonic, the hero of Mobius, the hedgehog who could have anyone he wanted...did he really think Sonic would like him in return? What was wrong with him? Was he really that crazy? He was one of Eggman's robots.

He was nothing.

Metal sank, sitting in a dejected pile, while Orbot's whiny voice continued to lecture him.


	9. Marry me?

Metal lifted his pickaxe above his head and paused. Wavy streams of heat fluttered all around him, leaking up from the asphalt like butterflies. So he smashed the pickaxe forward, scattering a spray of black chips into the air.

Manual labor. It was all Dr. Eggman would give him now. For not only had he failed to kill Sonic, Metal hadn't even tried to attack him in the first place. And that had made Eggman angry.

Hence the pickaxe. Metal knew, for a fact, that Eggman had far more efficient equipment for clearing the asphalt, but that wasn't the point.

Punishment was the point.

The heat strained Metal's pistons, but he kept digging. He had no choice. Eggman didn't care about him. Sonic didn't even know—

Metal tore into the asphalt, scattering more black debris into the air.

Why? Why couldn't he forget about that hedgehog? His feelings were the very definition of ill-conceived, and yet there they were, clouding his mind in an ever-present haze.

So he was left with his miserable life. He would always want whom he couldn't have, he would never be able to tell Sonic, Eggman would always be horrible to him, and—

Metal hesitated. The asphalt was already broken here, a great crack seeping across its surface like frost. And something was inside.

It was the strangest thing; Metal had never seen anything like it. It had green, papery protrusions growing from a thin, straw-like base, and on its top, brilliant, yellow flakes surrounded a feathered core.

Was it dangerous? It could be. This asphalt covered one of Eggman's old experiments, so he needed to be careful.

With his optical camera, Metal snapped a picture of the strange object and queried the network.

_Indexing...result found. Object identified as: flower._

A flower? What was a flower?

The network responded.

_Flower: also known as a bloom or blossom, a flower is the reproductive structure found in floral plants. Historically, floral extracts were often used as medicine, but modern applications also include varied uses, such as bouquets or gifts. Many flower species are also edible._

Metal set his pickaxe aside. He gingerly reached forward and brushed the yellow petals with his fingertips.

_Used as medicine, food, or gifts. That must make them very valuable_ , Metal thought.

Metal dropped to his knees and began peeling away the surrounding asphalt, taking great care not to damage the plant. When he was left with only the ground, Metal scooped his hands into the dirt. This particular flower had a very long root structure, but with careful precision, Metal managed to pull up the intact roots and the surrounding earth.

He stood up, clumps of dirt dropping from the plant in his hands. He then turned, looking up to the horizon.

This was perfect.

* * *

Finding Sonic had been difficult, for Metal had expected Eggman to have at least some information on the hedgehog's whereabouts. But that assumption had been proven incorrect, and Metal had to track down Sonic himself.

Nevertheless, the hedgehog stood before him. He had just downed his _fifth_ chili dog—Metal had counted—and now he was lounging back in his chair, feet on the table, casually watching as the other guests entered the restaurant.

Metal tightened his grip around the soft dirt ball in his hands. His pistons were shaking, but he steadied himself.

_This plan is optimal_ , he told himself. _You have a gift. A valuable gift mined from minerals in the ground. It is as the protocol requires._

Now was the time for decisive action.

Metal marched straight through the crowd packed outside the restaurant, and before Sonic even had time to noticed him, Metal dropped to his knees in front of Sonic.

"What in the—" Sonic started, but before he could finish, Metal took Sonic's right hand and pressed his palm beneath it.

Sonic blinked. "Metal….Sonic…? What—"

Metal lifted the plant and, gingerly, he placed it on top of Sonic's hand. Dirt crumpled over Sonic's gloves, and although the green leaves were starting to wilt, the yellow flower petals waved cheerily in the sunlight.

Sonic met Metal's gaze, and for a moment, the two simply stared at each other.

Metal nodded. While he didn't know the exact signs for this protocol, he did have the requisite ceremonial object. His message would be unambiguous.

He gently tapped Sonic's shoulder then pointed to himself.

_Marry me?_

A bit forward, perhaps, but Metal wanted to make his intentions clear, and beside, there was a bridal store across the street from here, and they could start shopping for Metal's dress right away.

Sonic eyed the flower then looked up at Metal. "This is...for me?"

Metal nodded.

"A...dandelion?"

Dandelion? What was that? Metal had been very deliberate. He had gotten Sonic a flower, not a so-called dandelion.

With the plant still dripping dirt over his glove, Sonic prodded the petals with his other hand.

"I'm guessing Egghead didn't have you do this, did he? That would be weird, even for him. But I'm still not sure why you brought me a dandelion."

Metal stiffened, trying to suppress his panic. It was happening again. Sonic didn't understand him. It was happening again—

"Oh, wait, I think I get it now."

Metal's processor skipped a cycle. Could it be…?

"You must have seen Cream's flyer—the one about needing plants for her mother's vegetable garden? I'm not sure they wanted dandelions though. Huh…"

Sonic turned his head to the sky, watching the clouds drift lazily overhead.

"So I guess you must have ditched ol' Baldy McNosehair, didn't you? Are you still working for him?"

Metal paused then shook his head. It would be dangerous to abandon Eggman like this. If the doctor found out, he would certainly put an end to Metal.

It was worth the risk.

Sonic nodded. "Makes sense. The others thought I was crazy, but I always knew you had to be good inside, Mets."

Metal started. Mets? Had Sonic really just given him a nickname?

Metal nodded urgently, wavered, then reached forward and gave Sonic a quick hug. He then immediately pulled back, flushing.

Sonic laughed. He took the plant and, cupping the roots safely in both hands, he stood up. "Come on. I can introduce you to Cream and Vanilla. I'm sure they'll love your plant."

Sonic then began to wander off into the street. It took Metal a moment to recover from shock, but he quickly caught up to Sonic's side. Sonic smiled at him again, and Metal could already feel the heat from his processors overheating.

So he wasn't marrying Sonic, at least not yet. But that was okay. He could work with this.


	10. If you wanted my attention

What made a thing dangerous? A pertinent question, to be sure, and it was one Metal had spent a few dozen billion clock cycles considering. He had a working hypothesis.  
  
If a group of objects shared a label, it meant they shared a common feature. So what features made something dangerous? What did a snake in the bush, a rockslide, a deadly plague, and lack of adequate tax planning share? It was the fact that knowledge of these dangers was easily accessible; they were known unknowns. You could plan for these. They were dangerous, but in a contained, underwritten sort of way.  
  
Now, the unknown unknowns: that was where the real danger lied. These things were dangerous, and you didn’t even know they were dangerous. Things you thought were safe. Contingencies you didn’t plan for. Proper risk management consisted of making the unknown unknowns known, and buying insurance for the rest.  
  
And Metal knew, for a fact, that Sonic didn’t have insurance.  
  
“Mets—hand me the pepper, would you?” Sonic said. Holding a cutting board in one hand, he slid a small mountain of diced onions into a pot of liquid that was, according to Metal’s infrared sensors, at least 97.32+/- 2.2 degrees centigrade.  
  
Metal turned. Pepper was a spice. The spices were inside the cabinet. How were they stacked inside the cabinet? To a lesser mind, this would have been a mystery. But not to Metal. Metal knew. He knew because he had seen it on television. In 100% of all cases, whenever someone open the spice cabinet on television, the same thing happened to them. Spice jars, made of heavy, shatterable class, would come raining down upon them, smashing their face, destroying their livelihood and their children in a single, violent, angry storm.  
  
“Oh wait—it’s right here. Never mind.” Sonic threw the cutting board into the sink without sparing a second thought to ponder the biohazards of crosscontaimination and scooped up the pepper shaker hidden inside the labyrinth of dishes scattered across his kitchen counter.  
  
Sonic sprinkled the pepper into the pot. He then stirred the liquid with a discolored, wooden spoon. He brought the spoon up to his lips and took a sip.  
  
“Mmm. Yup, this is just about the best chili I ever made.” He set the spoon back on the counter and glanced toward Metal. For a brief instant, a frown crossed his lips. Then he shook his head and smiled, a bright, beaming smile, so beautiful, so perfect, that Metal had to shut his processors off for several clock cycles lest he overheat.  
  
“I wish you could taste it,” Sonic said. “For you, I mean. It’s good. I think you would like it.”  
  
Now Metal was really in danger of overheating. Less power to his processors, more power to his fans.  
  
Sonic cocked his head. “You okay? Come on, Tails is waiting for us.”  
  
Sonic rummaged through the dishes until he found a lid. It was slightly too big, but he slapped it on top of the pot anyway, then shuffled toward the door. He was trying to open the door with his foot when Metal ran behind him and tried to take the pot of chili from Sonic’s hands. In the resulting skirmish, Sonic’s fingers brushed over the copper panel on the back of Metal’s hand. The same copper that was in his ears. The same copper that was in his sensors.  
  
Metal dropped his hands then straighten his back. He really did overheat far too easily. It was overpowering his LEDs now, turning the very bottom of his optical screen flush.   
  
Sonic leaned into the door and it flung open. The resulting lack of support make Sonic nearly stumble—with the boiling pot of chili in his hands, no less—but he quickly regained his balance and stepped outside.  
  
He jerked his chin over his shoulder. “Let’s go. Tails is just over there.”  
  
Tails was, in fact, just over there. He had reserved a picnic table in the park, and he was waving at them, pausing only to turn over the grilling hot dogs.  
  
It was in that moment, when Sonic crossed the street into the park without even looking for cars, that a spark of enlightenment clicked through Metal’s processors. Sonic’s fur was sleek and beautiful. His skin was soft and muscular. His quills, while perhaps unkempt, had the same sort of emergent, unorganized beauty you saw in termite mounds. All of these things were very nice, but to focus on them at the expense of Sonic’s safety, to let them distract him while Sonic needed him—  
  
Wait, no! It had happened again! Sonic was already by Tails, Metal had to launch himself over the traffic with his engine, and when he reached the otherside, Sonic winked at him.  
  
“Looks like I win again. Wanna chili dog?”  
  
Metal nodded, and Sonic slid a plate over to him. It was simple, paper plate, and atop it, sat a freshly grilled hot dog smothered with chili inside a toasted bun.  
  
Sonic gave Metal a chili dog even though he knew Metal couldn’t eat it. Sonic didn’t want Metal to feel left out. Sonic was so kind. There was no one more kind than Sonic. There was no one more beautiful than Sonic. There was no one—  
  
No, not again! This had to stop. And yet, Metal knew he couldn’t stop. This sort of thing would keep happening until he told Sonic. He had to tell Sonic.  
  
Sonic was leaning backing in his chair, his hands behind his head, munching on a mouthful of chili dog when Metal marched over toward him. Sonic swallowed then glanced up at him.  
  
Metal Sonic still couldn’t speak. Tails was working on his voice chip, but in the meantime, he had made his own plans. This would work. He had seen it work on television.  
  
His hand flat, Metal fanned himself and pointed toward the sun. He was just poor, helpless Metal Sonic, and it was so hot out here. He was feeling faint. If only there was some speedy, blue hedgehog here to help him.  
  
Metal leaned forward, further and further, then went completely limp. When he fell, there was simply no possible way for Sonic to _not_ catch him.   
  
Sonic blinked. “You fainted...straight into my arms.”  
  
Metal looked away, then glanced back at Sonic sheepishly.  
  
Sonic shook his head, a faint smile on his lips. “You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”  
  
Before Metal even had time to process this, Sonic leaned a breath away from him, and when Sonic spoke, he was so quiet that not even Tails could hear. “I know what you want. It’s all the small things. It’s the way you look at me. You’re skittish around me only me. Whenever I do this—”  
  
Sonic picked up Metal’s hand and ran his thumb over the smooth, copper panel. At first, the sensation was too much, and Metal stiffened, his fans roaring. But as Sonic continued to stroke, Metal relaxed a little, picking up all the tiny details of Sonic’s touch with his sensors.  
  
Then, as quickly as it had began, it was over. Sonic set Metal back on his feet and turned to Tails.  
  
“It must be the heat,” he said, gesturing to the sun. “You know how hot he can get, even without this weather.”  
  
Tails nodded and took a bite of his own chili dog. “I’ve been looking into that. Despite all that technology, Eggman only used conventional cooling methods when he made Metal Sonic. But we might be able to reengineer his cooling system. Although, given his power consumption…”  
  
Tails continued to ramble, lost in the world of coolant pumps and circuit boards.  
  
Metal returned to his seat sheepishly and spent the next several minutes memorizing the shape of his lumpy chilli and considering Tails’ latest theory of HVAC systems. When he finally mustered the courage to look at Sonic again, he noticed it.  
  
Sonic winked at him.


End file.
